mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Единство противоположностей
Русская стенограмма = :Рарити: Хм. Идеально! :Эпплджек: Тьфу, кхе-кхе! Надо собрать всё, что сломалось, Рарити. Ты можешь думать о чём-нибудь, кроме красоты? :Рарити: Но кто-то же должен... Эпплджек, вся эта неразбериха произошла по твоей вине. :Эпплджек: Да, но шторм наведёт здесь ещё больший беспорядок, если мы не соберём все эти палки в одну кучу; кто-то может пострадать. :Рарити: Я никак не могу понять, почему синоптики-пегасы хотят испортить солнечный день и обрушить на нас ливень с грозой. :Эпплджек: Ох, попробуй мыслить шире. На прошлой неделе они забыли организовать небольшой дождик, значит на этой они должны нагнать упущенное. :Рарити: О нет, моя шикарная грива будет испорчена. :Эпплджек: Надо спешить, чтобы успеть всё закончить. :Рарити: Ох! Ах! Становится сильнее! Помогите мне, помогите! :Эпплджек: Э-э-э... Есть! Спрячься там, пока я здесь закончу. :Рарити: О, нет! Нет, нет, нет! :Эпплджек: Что ещё? :Рарити: Я не хочу пачкать свои копытца. :Эпплджек: Ох, тебе не угодить. Нет проблем, если ты чуть-чуть испачкаешься. :Рарити: А какую пользу могут принести мои грязные копыта? :Эпплджек: ты не поймёшь, пока не начнёшь хоть что-нибудь делать. :Рарити: Ха-ха-ха, в этом нет никакого смысла. :Эпплджек: А вот и есть. :Рарити: А вот и нет. :Эпплджек: А вот и есть. :Рарити: А вот и нет. :Эпплджек: А вот и есть. :Рарити: А вот и нет. :Эпплджек: Есть в бесконечности, ха! :Рарити: Нет в бесконечности плюс один, ха! Послушай, а может быть, лучше разойдись, пока мы не наговорили друг другу гадостей. :Эпплджек: Думаю, ты первая скажешь мне то, о чём пожалеешь позже. :Рарити: Ах, наоборот: я уверена, что это ты скажешь мне что-нибудь, о чём потом сама пожалеешь. :Эпплджек: Я не собираюсь ничего говорить. :Рарити: Я тоже. :Эпплджек: Тогда иди своей дорогой. :Рарити: Только после тебя. :Эпплджек и Рарити: А-а-а! :Рарити: А может нам стоит держаться вместе, чтобы найти укрытие? :Эпплджек: Наверное, стоит. И быстрее! :Эпплджек: Здесь сухо и хорошо... Вполне. :Рарити: Ох, невозможно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек! Рарити! Эпплджек! Рарити! :Рарити и Эпплджек: Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Девочки, заходите в дом. :Эпплджек: Спасибо. Ты уверена, что это хорошая идея, сидеть внутри дерева во время грозы? :Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно, если у тебя есть волшебный громоотвод, как у меня. Заходите, он вас защитит. :Рарити: Ах, спасибо большое, благодарю за приглашение. :Эпплджек: Спасибо тебе за гостеприимство. :Рарити: Будь хорошим гостем, иди умойся, пожалуйста. :Эпплджек: Если я проведу ещё хоть секунду с этой заносчивой пони, я за себя не ручаюсь, честное слово. :Сумеречная Искорка: Сильный шторм, да? Пони-синоптики в этот раз превзошли самих себя. Надеюсь, вы с Эпплджек без проблем доберётесь до дома? :Рарити: Думаю, без проблем не обойтись. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, вы можете остаться, если хотите: Спайк отправился в Кантерлот по делам, сегодня я буду дома одна. Ах, надеюсь, вы с Эпплджек не хотите спать, тогда устроим пижамную вечеринку! Давно мечтала об этом. :Рарити: Ох, да... Ну, мне кажется, что на сегодня у меня были другие планы и я совсем забыла об этом. Ха-ха-ха, ну конечно. Я не смогу пробыть здесь весь вечер с Эпплджек. :Рарити: "Пижамная вечеринка. Всё, что вы хотели знать о пижамной вечеринке, но боялись спросить." :Сумеречная Искорка: Очень редкий экземпляр, потрясающая книга! Стоит посмотреть содержание. Я очень долго ждала шанса испробовать её и этот день настал. Будет так здорово! :Рарити: Да, чудесно, ха-ха-ха. :Эпплджек: Ах! Ух-ты, вот это да! Подожди-ка, подожди-ка! Ты заставила меня смывать грязь с копыт, а тебе можно ходить с грязью на лице?! :Рарити: Ты что, это называется "грязевая маска". Она так освежает кожу лица. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы делаем друг другу маски-и-и! В книге сказано, что это необходимо. :Эпплджек: "Пижамная вечеринка. Всё, что вы хотели...". Ох, а который сейчас час? Мне нужно сбегать домой, я уже опаздываю куда-то.. А-а... Спокойной ночи! Или, пожалуй, я останусь ненадолго. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ура-а-а! Пижамная вечеринка! :Эпплджек: А это ещё для чего? :Рарити: Ох. Для того, чтобы снять отёки под глазами, конечно. :Эпплджек: О, мои глазки. Это можно съесть. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну разве не здорово? Мы сделаем всё, что написано в книге и тогда у меня будет самая весёлая вечеринка. :Рарити: Надеюсь, ты слышала, Эпплджек? Ты ведь не хочешь испортить первую пижамную вечеринку Искорки, я права? :Эпплджек: Конечно не хочу, ты, наверное, тоже не хочешь? :Рарити: Значит, мы договорились? :Эпплджек: Хорошо. Тьфу. :Рарити: Ву-а, нет. Знаешь, можно быть не очень вежливой, а можно быть очень грубой. :Эпплджек: Знаешь, можно быть суетливой, а можно быть жутко надоедливой. :Рарити: К счастью, я могу поладить с любой пони, независимо от того, насколько тяжело с ней общаться. :Эпплджек: Ах, так. А я - самая наитерпеливейшая пони из всех! :Рарити: Заблуждаешься! :Сумеречная Искорка: Это будет самая весёлая вечеринка, ура-а-а! :Эпплджек и Рарити: Ура. :Рарити: Итак, расскажи, как у тебя идут дела, Эпплджек? :Эпплджек: Всё хорошо, Рарити. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это великолепно! Уход за внешностью - есть. Ох! Мы должны рассказывать истории о приведениях. Кто первый? :Эпплджек: Я! Я бы хотела рассказать очень страшную историю о приведении, которое пугало всех пони своей чрезмерной аккуратностью, у-у-у! Я уверена, ты тоже его встречала. :Рарити: Никогда не слышала о таком. У меня есть история лучше. Это рассказ о самом грязном и самом грубом приведении, которое раздражало каждого пони, попадающегося на его пути, у-у-у! :Эпплджек: Это ненастоящая история. :Рарити: Это рассказ о приведении, они все - выдуманные. :Сумеречная Искорка: У меня есть история. Она называется "Легенда о Лошади без головы". Однажды, тёмной-тёмной ночью, был шторм... прямо как сейчас! Три пони веселились на пижамной вечеринке, прямо... как... у нас... И когда последняя пони подумала, что она в безопасности, прямо позади неё, буквально... в нескольких сантиметрах... стояла... Лошадь без головы! Бу! Страшная история - есть! А теперь, кто хочет зефир? :Рарити: А потом, надо положить зефир на шоколад, только обязательно ровно посередине, это очень важно. И только затем, осторожно положи крекер идеальной квадратной формы поверх зефира и-и-и, всё! Та-да! :Сумеречная Искорка: У-у-у! :Эпплджек: Да ну, просто съешь. :Рарити: Ах, могла бы хотя бы перед нами извиниться. :Эпплджек: Ой, я как раз собиралась, но ты меня перебила. Пардон. :Сумеречная Искорка: Зефир - есть. Следующая игра - "правда или желание". :Рарити: Я хочу, чтобы Эпплджек хоть раз в жизни, сделала что-нибудь аккуратно. :Эпплджек: Ах, так? В таком случае, я хочу, чтобы Рарити прекратила всем надоедать по пустякам. Хоть раз в жизни. :Рарити: Я считаю, что кое-кому следовало бы уделять чуть больше внимания деталям. :Эпплджек: А я считаю, что кое-кому пора перестать надоедать всем остальным и не мешать им делать свои дела. :Сумеречная Искорка: М-м-м, мне кажется, надо играть по другому. Вы должны дать правдивый ответ на вопрос, который вам задаст другой пони или выполнить его желание. :Эпплджек: Я желаю, чтобы ты вышла на улицу и чтобы твоя великолепная грива опять намокла! :Рарити: А-а-а! :Сумеречная Искорка: По правилам, ты должна выполнить желание. :Эпплджек: Ха! :Рарити: Ладно. :Эпплджек: Хи-хи-хи. :Рарити: Ладно, я хочу, чтобы Эпплджек переоделась в самый девчачий наряд, который только бывает. :Эпплджек: Ах! Счастлива? :Рарити: Очень, хи-хи. :Сумеречная Искорка: М-м-м, а до меня очередь дойдёт? :Эпплджек: Я желаю, чтобы ты участвовала в родео в нашем городе. :Рарити: А я, чтобы ты не участвовала в родео в нашем городе. :Эпплджек: А я, чтобы ты не расчёсывала волосы по сто раз перед сном. :Рарити: А я желаю, чтобы ты хоть раз причесалась. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я... Я думаю, что уже можно прекратить игру и продолжать веселиться. Давайте лучше посмотрим, что предлагает книга. О! Что это значит? "Борьба подушками"? :Рарити: Ох. Ну уж нет. Я и не собираюсь принимать участие в такой грубой забаве. Ну дер-жись! :Сумеречная Искорка: О-о-о, я поняла. Борьба подушками, весело! Ох. О-о-о, девочки, может уже хватит? :Эпплджек: Я - за, если она прекратит. :Рарити: Ах, это - начало. :Сумеречная Искорка: Может быть, мы закончим веселиться и пойдём спать? :Рарити: Не клади свои грязные копыта на мою половину. :Эпплджек: У меня не грязные копыта. :Рарити: Были грязными. Наверняка, там осталась грязь. :Эпплджек: Ничего там не осталось, посмотри! :Рарити: Ой-й. :Эпплджек: Ну и кто ведёт себя неподобающе? :Рарити: Мне нужно заново застелить кровать, чтобы одеяло лежало как надо. Встань! :Эпплджек: Ай! :Рарити: Нет, нет, нет! Ты всё испортишь. Смотри как надо. :Эпплджек: Да-да, этому не бывать. Моя взяла! :Рарити: Ты специально это сделала? :Эпплджек: Э? Да! :Рарити: Встань, чтобы я могла всё поправить. :Эпплджек: Я тебя не слышу, я сплю. :Рарити: Мр-р-р. :Эпплджек: Ай! Я. Здесь. Сплю. :Рарити: Проснись, если тебе нужно одеяло. А, ой. :Эпплджек: Отдай! :Рарити: Не отдам! :Эпплджек: Отдай! :Рарити: Не отдам! :Эпплджек: Отдай! :Рарити: Не отдам! :Эпплджек: Отдай! :Рарити: Не отдам! :Сумеречная Искорка: Хватит! В книге сказано, что на пижамной вечеринке все должны веселиться, но благодаря вам обеим я не могу этого сделать. :Эпплджек: Я изо всех сил пыталась с ней поладить. :Рарити: Нет, это я изо всех сил старалась. :Эпплджек: Нет это я! :Рарити: Нет это я! :Эпплджек: Я! :Рарити: Я! :Сумеречная Искорка: Надеюсь, вы счастливы, вы обе: вы испортили мою первую пижамную вечеринку. Spa-процедуры, угощение, игры, борьба подушками. Что-нибудь ещё есть, что бы вы хотели мне испортить? Простите, что спросила. :Все пони: Ах! :Эпплджек: Видишь? Вот поэтому нам надо было убрать все ветки на площади более тщательно. :Рарити: Но я... :Эпплджек: Прочь с дороги, мисс, не трать моё время. :Рарити: Подожди, стой, не надо! :Эпплджек: Не буду стоять и ждать, хватит. Вот это, друзья мои, то, что я называю "взять быка за рога" :Рарити и Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! :Рарити: Я пыталась сказать тебе, что дерево упадёт сюда. :Эпплджек: Что же, надо было лучше стараться. Ох. Прости меня пожалуйста, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Всё. Всё это неправильно. В моей спальне лежит огромное дерево, а насколько я вижу, в этой книге абсолютно ничего не сказано об этом. Ни единого слова, ни одного. :Рарити: Ах. :Эпплджек: Скажи мне, что ты делаешь? :Рарити: Убираю беспорядок кое за кем. Как думаешь, кто бы это мог быть? Думаю, ты! :Эпплджек: Нам надо что-то сделать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Велосипед, вожжи, волосы. Здесь ничего не написано о больших ветках. :Эпплджек: Рарити, пожалуйста, прекрати так себя вести и помоги мне избавиться от дерева. Я сказала, иди быстрее сюда. Послушай, прости меня, ладно? :Рарити: М-м-м? Что это было? :Эпплджек: Я просила прощения. Мне следовало послушать тебя, когда ты пыталась сказать об этом. Твоё внимание к деталям могло бы спасти нас. Но сейчас, тебе нужно забыть о беспорядке и помочь мне с уборкой, это сейчас важнее всего. Пожалуйста. :Рарити: Ах. Но я ведь испачкаюсь. :Эпплджек: Ну и ладно. Ты просто подумай, что грязь это часть любой тяжёлой работы. Пойми, тебе придётся смириться, ведь я не справлюсь с этим делом одна. Мне нужна твоя помощь. :Рарити: А, но... Давай сделаем это! :Сумеречная Искорка: Смотрите, в программу пижамных вечеринок входят игры на свежем воздухе! Вы готовы, девочки? :Рарити: А! Ох, я ужасно выгляжу. :Эпплджек: Так лучше? :Рарити: Спасибо. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, здорово! Это откуда же они? В книге их тоже нет. :Эпплджек: Это больше, чем сарай? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ха-ха-ха, нет. :Рарити: Что, меньше, чем седло? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ха-ха-ха, нет. У вас осталось всего три вопроса из двадцати. :Эпплджек: Мы никогда не отгадаем. Это может быть всё, что угодно. :Рарити: Но хотя бы, уже теплее? :Сумеречная Искорка: А что, вам здесь холодно? Я могу сделать теплее. :Эпплджек: Нет. Она спросила, близки ли мы к отгадке. :Сумеречная Искорка: О! Э, нет. И я засчитываю это как вопрос. У вас осталось только две попытки. :Эпплджек: Это... Шестиногий пони с фиолетовой гривой в крапинку и звёздочками в глазах. :Рарити: Она летает по всему миру и прячет магические яблоки? :Сумеречная Искорка: Точно! :Эпплджек и Рарити: Правда? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, хе-хе. Это телескоп. Просто я так рада и счастлива, что вы помирились, вот поэтому я очень хотела, чтобы вы победили. Видите? Мы могли бы этот вечер провести также весело. :Эпплджек: Вот если бы некоторые не были бы такими придирчивыми. :Рарити: Было бы возможно, если бы некоторые не были бы такими неряшливыми. :Эпплджек: Прости за моё поведение. :Рарити: О нет, уверена, я вела себя намного хуже. :Эпплджек: Значит ты признаёшь, что вела себя неправильно? :Рарити: Да, я вела себя намного безобразнее. :Эпплджек: Нет, я! :Рарити: Нет, я! :Эпплджек: Нет, я! :Рарити: Нет, я! :Эпплджек: Нет, я! :Рарити: Нет, я! :Сумеречная Искорка: Торжественно объявляю свою вечеринку успешной! :Эпплджек и Рарити: Ура! :Сумеречная Искорка: Повеселиться - готово. :Рарити: Теперь, два шага влево. Нет, влево от меня. :Эпплджек: Это куда? Ой! Этот беспорядок из-за тебя, а не из-за меня. :Рарити: Прости. :Сумеречная Искорка: Дорогая принцесса Селестия, тяжело поверить в то, что две пони, у которых нет ничего общего, могли так подружиться, но я выяснила, что если постараться, примириться с чужими недостатками, можно стать хорошими друзьями. :Сумеречная Искорка: Итак, кто придёт ко мне на пижамную вечеринку завтра? Ох, ой. А может быть, в следующий четверг? Ой! А может быть, в субботу через неделю? Или через месяц? |-| Английская стенограмма = :Applejack: groans :Rarity: Hmm. Hah! Perfect. :Applejack: spit Just take the broken limbs down, Rarity. Don't y'all care about nothin' other than prettifyin'? :Rarity: Somepony has to. You were making an absolute mess of the town square, Applejack. :Applejack: Yeah, well, the storm's gonna make an even bigger mess if we don't prune all these loose branches so they don't tumble down on anypony. :Rarity: I simply cannot imagine why the Pegasus ponies would schedule a dreadful downpour this evening and ruin what could have been a glorious sunny day. :Applejack: sigh Think more practical-like, will ya? They accidentally skipped a scheduled sprinkle last week, so we need a doozy of a downpour to make up for it, is all. :pouring down :Rarity: Oh no! My wonderfully styled mane shall be ruined! :Applejack: Ya shoulda hurried up and finished the job already. :Rarity: Oh! Ah! Oh Ph!! It's coming down too fast! Ah! Oh! Oh! Ah! Help me! :Applejack: Uh, there. Hunker down to yer heart's content whilst I finish things. :Rarity: pant Oh, no, no, no! :Applejack: What now? :Rarity: I prefer not to get my hooves muddy. :Applejack: Guh. There is just no pleasin' ya, is there? Everything's got to be just so. :Rarity: scoff Well, and how does muddying my hooves serve any useful purpose? :Applejack: Y'all wouldn't know useful if it came up and bit'cha. :Rarity: laugh That doesn't even make any sense. :Applejack: Does so. :Rarity: Does not. :Applejack: Does so. :Rarity: Does not. :Applejack: Does so. :Rarity: Does not. :Applejack: Does so infinity. Hah. :Rarity: Does not infinity plus one. Heh. What say we go our separate ways before one of us says something she will regret? :Applejack: I reckon y'all are gonna say something you'll regret first. :Rarity: On the contrary, I believe it shall most certainly be you who says something you will regret first. :Applejack: I'm not sayin' anythin'. :Rarity: Nor am I. :Applejack: Y'all just be on yer way, then. :Rarity: After you! :cracks :[Applejack and Rarity yelp] :Rarity: Perhaps we should stick together for now and find some shelter. :Applejack: Uh-huh, perhaps we should. And fast. :Applejack: Heh. Nice and dry under here, sorta. :Rarity: Oh! Unacceptable. :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! Rarity! Applejack! Rarity! :Applejack and Rarity: Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Come inside girls, quick. :Applejack: Whoa, nelly. Is inside a tree really the best place to be in a lightning storm? :Twilight Sparkle: It is if you have a magical lightning rod protecting your home like I do. Come on in! :Rarity: Hah! We are most grateful for your invitation. :Applejack: Thank ya kindly for yer hospitality. :Rarity: Uh, do be a polite house guest and go wash up please, won't you? :Applejack: grumble If I gotta spend one more second with that fussbudget Rarity today, I can't be held responsible for what I'm gonna do. :Twilight Sparkle: Some storm, huh? The Pegasus ponies sure have outdone themselves this time. I hope you and Applejack don't have any trouble getting home. :Rarity: It may indeed be a problem. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, you're welcome to stay if need be. Spike is away in Canterlot on royal business. I'm home all alone tonight. gasp You and Applejack should totally sleep over! We'll have a slumber party! I've always wanted one of those. :Rarity: Oh! Uh, goodness. Uh, I do believe I have another engagement scheduled for this evening that completely slipped my mind until just now. laugh Ah, silly me, I can't possibly stay here all night -- with Applejack. :Rarity: Slumber 101: All You've Ever Wanted to Know About Slumber Parties But Were Afraid to Ask. :Twilight Sparkle: My own personal copy. It's a fantastic reference guide. You should see the table of contents. I've been waiting for a chance to use it, and today is the day! This is gonna be so great! :Rarity: Yes, uh, great. laughter :Applejack: gasp What in tarnation... Now wait just a goll-darn minute. Ya make me wash the mud off my hooves, but it's okay for y'all to have mud all over yer faces? :Rarity: Silly! This is called a mud mask. It's to refresh and rejuvenate your complexion. :Twilight Sparkle: We're giving each other makeovers! Eee-hee! We have to do it, it says so in the book. :Applejack: Slumber 101: Everything You... Oh hey, heh, would'ja look at the time. I gotta skidaddle on home quick. I'm powerful late for, uh, fer somethin'. Uh, g'night. cry Or maybe I'll sit here for a spell. :Twilight Sparkle: Hurray slumber party! :Applejack: Blahch. What in the world is this for? :Rarity: sigh To reduce the puffiness around one's eyes, of course. :Applejack: Puffiness-schmuffiness! That's good eatin'!(Loud chewing) :Twilight Sparkle: Hee-hee! Isn't this exciting? We'll do everything by the book, and that will make my slumber party officially fun. :Rarity: Did you hear that, Applejack? You certainly would not want to do anything that would ruin Twilight's very first slumber party, would you? :Applejack: Of course not, 'n you wouldn't either, I reckon? :Rarity: So do we have an agreement? :Applejack: You betcha. spit :Rarity: Oh! Gross! You know, there's messy and there's just plain rude. :Applejack: You know, there's fussy, 'n there's just plain gettin' on my nerves. :Rarity: Fortunately, I can get along with any pony, no matter how difficult she may be. :Applejack: Oh yeah? Well, I'm the get-alongin'ist pony yer ever gonna meet. :Rarity: That's not even a word. :Twilight Sparkle: This is going to be the bestest slumber party ever! Yay! :Applejack and Rarity: Yay. :Rarity: So, how are you getting along over there, Applejack? :Applejack: Just fine, Rarity. :Twilight Sparkle: This is so awesome! giggle Makeovers, check. Ooh, it says here we have to tell ghost stories. Who wants to go first? :Applejack: Me! I'd like to tell y'all the terrifying tale of the prissy ghost who drove everypony crazy with her unnecessary neatness. Oo-oo! I'm sure y'all are familiar with that one? :Rarity: Never heard of it, but I have a much better one. It's the horrifying story of the messy, inconsiderate ghost who irritated every pony within a hundred miles! Oo-oo! :Applejack: That's not a real story. You made it up. :Rarity: It is a ghost story, they're all made up. :screams :Twilight Sparkle: I've got one! This story is called The Legend of The Headless Horse. It was a dark and stormy night, just like this one. And three ponies were having a slumber party, just like this one... :Twilight Sparkle: ...and just when the last pony thought she was safe, there, standing right behind her, just inches away was -- The Headless Horse! :Applejack and Rarity: gasp scream :Twilight Sparkle: Ghost story, check. Now, who wants s'mores? :Rarity: Then you place one marshmallow on the top of the chocolate and be sure it's centered -- that's critical -- and then carefully put another perfectly square graham cracker on the top. And done. Ta-da! laugh :Twilight Sparkle: Ooo! :Applejack: Nah, ya just eat 'em. munch Mmm-mmm! belch :Rarity: sigh You could at least say excuse me. :Applejack: Aw, I was just about to, but you interrupted me. Pardon. :Twilight Sparkle: S'mores, check. Now the next item of fun we have to do is Truth or Dare. :Rarity: I dare Applejack to do something carefully and neatly for a change. :Applejack: Oh yeah? Well I dare Rarity ta lighten up and stop obsessin' over every last little detail, for a change. :Rarity: I think the truth of the matter is that some pony could stand to pay a little more attention to details. :Applejack: And I think the truth is some pony oughta quit with her fussin' so the rest of us can get things done. :Twilight Sparkle: Um, I don't think this is how the game's supposed to work. You have to give an honest answer to any question or do whatever any pony dares you to do. :Applejack: I dares you to step outside and let your precious, tidy mane get ruined again. :Rarity: gasps :Twilight Sparkle: You have to. It's the rule. :Applejack: Hah! :Rarity: Fine! cries :Applejack: snickers laughs :Rarity: Okay. I dare Applejack to play dress-up in a frou-frou, glittery, lacey outfit. :Applejack: gasp Happy? :Rarity: Very. smirk :Twilight Sparkle: Um, do I ever get a turn? :Applejack: I dare ya to enter the next rodeo when it comes to town. :Rarity: I dare you not to enter the next rodeo that comes to town. :Applejack: I dare ya to not comb your mane a hundred times before bed. :Rarity: And I dare you to comb yours just once. :Twilight Sparkle: I, uh, I think we should check off Truth or Dare and move on. Let's see what our next fun-fun-fun thing is, shall we? Hm, what does this mean? Pillow fight? :Rarity: Oh, please. I am not at all interested in participating in something so crude. Oh! It! Is! On! grunt :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I get it! Pillow, fight! Fun! Ugh. Ah. Uh, girls? Maybe we should take it down a notch? :Applejack: I will if she will. :Rarity: gasp She started it. :Twilight Sparkle: spit Maybe we should just call it a night and get some sleep? :Rarity: Keep your muddy hooves on your side of the bed. :Applejack: My hooves ain't muddy. :Rarity: They were. There might still be a little on them. :Applejack: There ain't. See? :Rarity: Eww! :Applejack: Now who's bein' inconsiderate? :Rarity: I have to make the bed again so the blanket will be right. Get up. :Applejack: Hey! :Rarity: Ah ah ah! You'll ruin it. You have to do it like this. Mm, uh, ooh, u-u-u-uh, uh, ah. :Applejack: Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Geronimo! :Rarity: Hey! :Applejack: Ah. :Rarity: You did that on purpose. :Applejack: Um, yeah? :Rarity: Get up so I can fix it again. :Applejack: Can't hear ya, I'm asleep. snore :Rarity: M-mmm! :Applejack: I ain't budgin'. :Rarity: You will if you want any blankets. :Applejack: Give it back! :Rarity: I will not! :Applejack: Yes, you will! :Rarity: Won't! :Applejack:: Will! :Rarity: Won't! :Applejack:: Will! :Rarity: Won't! :Applejack:: Will! :Twilight Sparkle: Enough! It says right here that the number one thing you're supposed to do at a slumber party is have fun, and thanks to you two I can't check that off! :Applejack: I've been tryin' my darndest to get along. :Rarity: No, it is I who have been trying my best. :Applejack: No, it was me. :Rarity: No, it was I. :Applejack: Me! :Rarity: I! :Twilight Sparkle: I'' hope you're happy, both of you. You've ruined my very first slumber party. The makeover, the s'mores, Truth or Dare, the pillow fight... I mean, is there anything else that could possibly go wrong? :strikes :'Twilight Sparkle': Sorry I asked. :'Applejack', '''Rarity' and Twilight: gasp :Applejack: Ya see? That's why we needed to take down all those loose branches in town, not spiffy 'em up. :Rarity: But I-- :Applejack: Outta my way, missy! Time's a-wastin'. :Rarity: Wait! Stop! Don't! :Applejack: No waitin'! No stoppin'! Doin'! And that, my friends, is what we call gettin' 'er done. :Rarity: cry :Twilight Sparkle: cry :crash :Rarity: cries I tried to tell you it would come crashing down in here. :Applejack: Well, ya should'a tried harder. sigh I'm mighty sorry, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: It's... Well, it's not okay. There's a giant tree branch in the middle of my bedroom, and the book doesn't say anything about having a giant tree branch at your slumber party. Or at least I haven't found that entry yet. Ooh... ah! :Applejack: What in tarnation are y'all doin' over there? :Rarity: Cleaning up this mess some pony made. Who was that again? Oh, right, that's you. :Applejack: We gotta do somethin'! :Twilight Sparkle: Baking... BFFs... Brothers... There's nothing in here about branches. :Applejack: grunts Rarity, for pony's sake, stop sweatin' the small stuff and help me get rid of this thing! I said hussle over here and help me! Look, I'm sorry, alright? :Rarity: What was that? :Applejack: I said I'm sorry! I should'a listened to you when you noticed where this here branch would end up. Yer annoyin' attention to detail would'a saved us from this whole mess. But right now, ya need to stop bein' so dang fussy pickin' up all the little things and help me move the one big thing in here that actually matters! Please! :Rarity: Uh. Uh, but I'll get all icky. :Applejack: Consarnit! What the... eh... you... I mean, yes, ickiness is often a side effect of hard work. But y'all need to get over it, on account I just can't fix this mess I made myself. I need your help. :Rarity: Oh. Let's do this. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, they do have a section about backyard slumber parties. Is that what we're doing right now? Does this count as camping? :Rarity: grunt :Applejack: grunt :Rarity: U-ugh. Oh, I look awful. :Applejack: Better? :Rarity: Hmph, thanks. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, pretty! Where did these come from? They're not in the book either. :Applejack, Rarity and Twilight: laughter :Applejack: Is it bigger than a barn? :Twilight Sparkle: laugh Nope. :Rarity: Is it smaller than a saddle? :Twilight Sparkle: laugh No! Only three of your twenty questions left! :Applejack: sigh We're never gonna guess what y'er thinkin' of, it could be anythin'. :Rarity: Are we getting warmer? :Twilight Sparkle: Why? Is it too cold in here for you? I can turn up the heat. :Applejack: She means are we gettin' any closer with our guesses? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh! No. And that technically counted as a question, so only two more left! :Applejack: Is it... a six-legged pony with a purple polka-dotted mane and shootin' stars comin' out of his eyes? :Rarity: Who flies through the air all over the world to hide magic, sparkly eggs? :Twilight Sparkle: That's it! :Applejack and Rarity: It is? :Twilight Sparkle: No. chuckle It's that. But it was just so nice to see you two finally getting along, I wanted you to be able to win together. :Applejack and Rarity: laughter :Twilight Sparkle: See? We could have been having fun like this all along. :Applejack: If only somepony hadn't been so persnickety. :Rarity: Well, maybe she wouldn't have been if somepony else hadn't been so sloppy. :Applejack: Sorry for being such a pain in the patootie. :Rarity: Oh, no, I'm sure I was much worse. :Applejack: That's kind of ya to say, but I'm the one who's sorry. :Rarity: Oh, I'm much more sorry than you are. :Applejack: Ugh. Are not. :Rarity: Are too. :Applejack: Are not! :Rarity: Are too. :Applejack: Are not. :Rarity: Are too. :Applejack and Rarity: laughter :Twilight Sparkle: I declare my first slumber party a success! :Applejack and Rarity: cheers :Twilight Sparkle: Have fun, check. :Applejack and Rarity: laughter :Rarity: Now take two steps to your left. Uh, no, my left. :Applejack: Whu, which is it? crash Whoa! That mess is your fault, not mine. laughter :Rarity: laughter Sorry. :Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, :It's hard to believe that two ponies who seem to have so little in common could ever get along. But I found out that if you embrace each other's differences, you'd just might be surprised to discover a way to be friends after all. :Twilight Sparkle: So, who's up for another slumber party tomorrow night? Ugh. How about a week from Thursday? Oh, how about two weeks from Saturday? A month from now? :Applejack and Rarity: laughter :music :credits de:Transkripte/Die Pyjama-Party en:Transcripts/Look Before You Sleep es:Transcripciones/Una Noche Difícil pl:Transkrypty/Dziewczyński wieczór sv:Transkript/Titta innan du sover Категория:Стенограммы, первый сезон